Drabbles para una ilusión
by KaoruB
Summary: Una nueva visita del shinigami sustituto en el mundo espiritual les revela a él y a su mejor amiga una serie de inusitadas emociones que, tal vez, no fueran del todo novedosas... Aclaración: veinte drabbles en total de entre 400 y 500 palabras, dos por capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Este fic forma parte de un proyecto multifandom personal con motivo de celebrar mis primeras cien historias. Para conocer más detalles pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil, donde lo explico, o pueden seguir leyendo sin inconveniente alguno._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para decir_

* * *

 **I**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir**

 **.**

La suntuosidad del almuerzo no la llenó de tanto arrobo como el último número del manga que leía. Ichigo ya iba por el segundo cuenco de arroz y Rukia todavía no podía dejar de contemplar con embeleso la portada del ejemplar aún en su empaque. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Come de una maldita vez –la instó, fastidiado con su fanatismo.

-No me molestes, idiota –murmuró ella sin desviar la vista del objeto de su admiración.

-Pareces alienada.

-Y tú pareces estúpido.

Ichigo ingirió el último bocado ya bastante malhumorado. ¿Para eso había vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Para verla derretirse hasta lo insoportable por una estúpida revista? Debería haberse negado a cumplir ese recado.

Pero ahí estaba, en casa de Kuchiki Byakuya tratando de pasar un buen momento con una vieja amiga, y he aquí que la vieja amiga prefería la compañía de una condenada historieta. Vaya forma de sentirse como en casa.

-Deberías mirarte en un espejo –farfulló luego.

Ella por fin levantó la vista hacia él, ceñuda por la nueva interrupción. ¿Es que una chica no podía disfrutar tranquila de la expectativa previa a la lectura de su manga shounen favorito?

-Y tú deberías dirigirte a mí de otra manera, jovencito –lo amonestó.

El otro se crispó por ese rapto de superioridad.

-Enana engreída.

Ahora Rukia lo miró con irritación.

-¿A quién le dices _enana_ , cabeza hueca?

-Pues a quién más.

-¡Más respeto por la anfitriona!

-Anfitriona mis calzones –le lanzó él igual de exasperado-. Una anfitriona pone su atención en el huésped, ¡no en unos cuadraditos de colores!

-¿Cu… cuadradi...tos de colores? –replicó Rukia, arremangándose amenazadoramente.

Ichigo comprendió demasiado tarde que había tirado innecesariamente de la cuerda. De todos modos, tampoco retrocedería. Diablos, ¡se suponía que se habían echado de menos y por eso se reunían a comer!

-¿Entonces cómo debería llamarlos?

-Deberías referirte a ellos como historias, tiras ilustradas, novelas gráficas o maravillosos mangas de actualidad –dijo ella con el puño cerrado temblando debido al esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse-. Y deberías decir que lo sientes, admitir que eres un idiota y expresar tu profundo arrepentimiento por dirigirte a esta revista –y la señaló enfáticamente con un dedo- de forma tan irrespetuosa.

-En tus sueños.

-Deberías reconocer tu ignorancia –repuso la shinigami con los labios apretados, redoblando los esfuerzos para controlar sus impulsos homicidas. Ichigo lo notó y un poco se amilanó-. Por tu bien deberías decir ahora mismo cuán… imprudente has sido al dirigirte a mis amadas revistas en esos torpes términos.

Esta vez Ichigo sudó frío. Menudo carácter.

-Prefiero un golpe –masculló, pues al igual que ella, también tenía un orgullo que proteger.

Fue decirlo y sentir la descarga brutal del puño de Rukia sobre la sien. De la bronca estalló en una serie de insultos, pero ella había alcanzado tal grado de equilibrio luego de aquel contundente desahogo que en nada pareció afectarle.

Y así comenzó una nueva y prometedora estadía en la Sociedad de Almas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir tú**

 **.**

Patrullar por el Rukongai atento a supuestos peligros y pendiente de inocuas amenazas se había convertido en una actividad de rutina para Ichigo, acostumbrado a la acción permanente. Sin embargo, dado el final de los últimos conflictos espirituales, esa era la única tarea que podía desempeñar por el momento.

El onceavo escuadrón, como de costumbre, trataba de acapararlo para sí. El anciano Genryusai, no obstante, le había reservado esa tediosa labor. Al parecer ningún shinigami sustituto podía permanecer haraganeando en su precioso mundo, pero tampoco tenía permitido desplegar todo su poder.

-Cambia esa cara, tonto.

Rukia lo interceptó en un recodo del recorrido.

-Es la única que tengo –masculló él.

-Deberías estar agradecido de la tarea que se te ha confiado.

-Sí, _muchas gracias_ por siete días de vueltas sin sentido ni propósito –ironizó el joven, fastidiado.

-¿Y qué hubieras preferido hacer? ¿Recibir el ataque de un ejército de Menos ávidos de almas y de espíritus inocentes para poder lucir tus increíbles dotes de héroe?

-No es eso lo que quise decir.

-Entonces confórmate con lo que tienes.

Ichigo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ahí iba de nuevo con su cálida forma de ejercer su amistad.

-Al menos deberías aconsejarme.

-¿Aconsejarte? –replicó ella, asombrada-. Estás buscando flores en la colina equivocada.

-Ya veo… Desde luego, deberías decir que comprendes mis inquietudes, que te identificas con mi hastío y que empatizas con mi frustración. Pero claro, eres "la colina equivocada".

La shinigami lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿En verdad se había enojado? Por supuesto que ella entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, pero era Kuchiki Rukia y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Demonios, él la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

-Deberías orientarme como lo hacías en el pasado –prosiguió él-, deberías explicarme qué es lo que sucede para que me tengan aquí dando vueltas cuando nadie ignora que mi voluntad marcha en otra dirección y siempre está demandando retos genuinos.

-Después de todo por lo que hemos atravesado, por fin alcanzamos un período de paz y al señor le disgusta –farfulló Rukia con reproche.

A él también le mortificó que justamente ella no pudiera entrever entre sus emociones.

-No me quejo de la paz, enana, ¡sino de carecer de un propósito! –aclaró-. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

-¿Es que siempre necesitarás de un propósito para moverte, para decidir?

-Todos los seres humanos necesitamos de uno.

-Vaya que son molestos los seres humanos entonces.

-Pues lo mismo podría decirse de los dioses.

Y guardaron silencio durante un largo rato, confrontando reflexivamente. Rukia, en particular, de pronto se sintió muy interesada en la cuestión. De modo que un propósito… ¿Pero qué podría ofrecerle esta vez a alguien del carácter de Ichigo para que se sintiese motivado? Si los eventuales hollows que se aparecían ya no suponían un verdadero desafío para su amigo, ¿entonces cómo retenerlo allí con una digna justificación?

Se vio obligada a admitir que el sujeto tenía un punto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se prendieron con la historia y apoyaron el proyecto. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque esta sea la segunda entrega, sigo la numeración de los drabbles._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para callar_

* * *

 **III**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar**

 **.**

Pensar en un reto para una persona como Ichigo le insumió a Rukia algunos días con sus noches, pues en tiempos de paz resultaba francamente dificultoso. Todo lo que había aprendido a hacer desde que se conocieron era pelear, y no podía culparlo por ello.

Así que se devanó los sesos, pero lo máximo que pudo concebir fueron jornadas de más entrenamiento. Bajo su mando, desde luego, porque jamás se privaría del placer de verlo sufrir entre sus despóticas instrucciones, ni se permitiría perder a semejante discípulo entre las bravuconas manos del onceavo escuadrón.

El día que le comunicaría la decisión, lo despertó con una patada en las costillas para informarle que luego de desayunar lo esperaría en determinado campo de la academia. Ichigo, irritado con el maltrato de quien lo hospedaba, le recriminó la arbitrariedad con el puño en alto, sin recibir a cambio ninguna clase de disculpa.

-Desde hoy te someterás al verdadero entrenamiento de todo shinigami –empezó ella cuando acudieron a la cita.

-¿Esta es tu idea para ocupar mi tiempo aquí?

-Serán varias horas por día, así que vete preparando.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Soy una persona muy estricta y te advierto que no te tendré ningún tipo de contemplación.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

A Rukia le agotó aquel gimoteo infantil.

-Primera lección: ¡has el favor de callarte, idiota! –le espetó con muy poca pedagogía de su parte-. Si estás aburrido, ¡cállatelo! Si estás insatisfecho, ¡cállatelo! Si te sientes fastidiado, ¡cállatelo! Aquí venimos a trabajar, ¡no a lloriquear como niños!

Ichigo retrocedió un poco ante el sermón. Ella tenía razón en eso, aunque jamás le daría el gusto de admitirlo en voz alta. Disimulando su contrariedad, desvió la vista con fingida indignación. Luego, por una cuestión de orgullo, bufó con desdén.

-Es porque lo has decidido tú sola, enana.

-Como sea. Guárdate la absurda justificación de tu conducta, un shinigami de verdad se hace cargo de sus dichos. ¡Y cállate también lo de enana!

-Mira, pequeña engreída…

-Si pretendes sacar provecho de tu estadía –lo cortó ella en seco-, ¡bien harías en callarte además las tonterías! Se te ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, así que compórtate a la altura. Yo misma me encargaré de controlar tus exabruptos.

La satisfacción con la que cerró la frase a Ichigo lo irritó aún más, ella menos que nadie tenía derecho a señalar los "exabruptos" ajenos. Pero apreciaba demasiado su vida y su prominente futuro de guerrero como para replicar, la muy condenada se había metido hasta los tuétanos en el papel de entrenadora.

Sí, se callaría, pero ya hallaría el modo de cobrárselo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar tú**

 **.**

Entrenar bajo las directivas de Kuchiki Rukia podía convertirse en un verdadero paseo por el infierno, o así al menos le parecía a Ichigo con mayor frecuencia cada vez. No era que desdeñase sus esfuerzos y sus valiosos aportes para "sacarlo bueno", como ella solía justificar cada una de sus arbitrariedades, sino que la chica podía ser francamente intolerable.

Así se lo hizo saber una desapacible madrugada en las afueras del Rukongai, a los gritos y tiritando de frío, pero lo único que consiguió fue la milésima tunda de la temporada. En la superficie craneal ya no disponía de espacio para tantas contusiones.

-Pues siento mucho que mi piel no sea inmune al frío –masculló con reproche en determinado momento de la discusión.

-Un estudiante que se precie de tal resiste sin quejarse, idiota.

-¡No soy tu estudiante!

-Mi estudiante, mi discípulo, mi subordinado, mi pequeño saltamontes… Para el caso da igual –replicó Rukia con aires de superioridad.

-Eso quisieras, enana engreída –gruñó él, indignado. La muy ladina disfrutaba demasiado de la situación, se regodeaba con los disgustos que ella misma le provocaba.

-¿Entonces qué diablos eres? ¿Un lastre?

-Para considerar siquiera la idea de que sea tu estudiante, empieza por callarte la soberbia y la desfachatez. Y, de paso, esas absurdas afirmaciones acerca de que puedes llevarme y traerme de las narices de aquí para allá y a cualquier hora del día.

-Cuida lo que dices, jovencito –lo encaró ella con la mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

-También deberías callarte la tiranía, la necedad y la ridiculez de creer que estás por encima de mí cuando eres tú la primera en llamarme en situaciones de peligro, maldita sea.

-Has malinterpretado mi posición –repuso Rukia, analizando por dónde empezar a golpearlo. Tenía que encauzarlo pronto o el discípulo se convertiría en un rebelde.

-¡Un cuerno! ¡No he malinterpretado nada! ¡Y me voy!

La shinigami, algo desconcertada ahora con tal reacción, lo observó marchar cuidándose muy bien de dar el brazo a torcer. Vaya sinvergüenza. Primero aceptaba su entrenamiento y luego se quejaba a voz en cuello… Y dicen que las histéricas son las mujeres.

Después se quedó pensando. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Ichigo tuviera… _una parte_ de razón en cuanto a la desorganización de los horarios y actividades. Meneó la cabeza con pesar. Jamás lo admitiría, desde luego, pero le gustaba demasiado pasar el tiempo con él como para desentenderse del reclamo, así que revisaría y modificaría su agenda.

Bufó con cansancio. Ese tonto quizás ignorase aún que entre ambos había mucho más que callar que un simple gesto de soberbia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

 _Siguiente entrega y siguiente motivo, espero que les guste._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para hacer_

* * *

 **V**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer**

 **.**

-En este caso, las modalidades de confrontación son diversas –le explicó Rukia-. Tendrás que leer concienzudamente la situación para poder decidir la mejor estrategia.

Las clases teóricas impartidas en casa de los Kuchiki dos veces por semana tenían la inusitada cualidad de transcurrir pacíficamente. Dado el áspero entrenamiento físico al que la shinigami lo sometía el resto del tiempo, para Ichigo representaba un benevolente oasis de tranquilidad, aunque sólo le reportase enseñanzas superfluas.

-Entiendo –afirmó, pero el ceño fruncido delataba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Rukia lo conocía demasiado bien para no notarlo.

-Si tanto te aburre la clase, siempre podemos dedicarnos a las tres series de doscientas flexiones de brazo –farfulló.

-No es que me aburra, pero creo que he reunido la experiencia suficiente para saber qué clase de consideraciones debo tener en cuenta a la hora de una batalla.

-Siempre queda algo nuevo por aprender, idiota.

-Pues hoy no es el caso, enana.

-¿Y qué debería hacer? ¿Explicarte por milésima vez cómo está compuesto el universo espiritual? ¿O repasar el reglamento del fútbol?

Ichigo se echó atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Trató de permanecer calmado, lo peor que podía hacer era ponerse a la altura del enojo ajeno, sobre todo si la enojada era Kuchiki Rukia y poseía una katana de hielo.

-Sólo… hablemos, ¿quieres? Tomémonos un día de descanso para conversar –sugirió, una idea absolutamente improvisada con el fin de evitar otra de sus vanas discusiones, y se preguntó por qué diablos confiaba tanto en ello-. Deberías hacer que estos días fuesen de sosiego, de paseo, de recreación, deberías hacer un poco de espacio para interactuar como amigos.

-Tonterías –repuso Rukia sin dejarse ablandar. Si se ablandaba con Ichigo, estaba perdida.

Pero él también la conocía demasiado bien para creerse esa postura.

-Deberías hacer que de vez en cuando parezcamos personas normales, personas que después de salvar el mundo pueden dedicarse también a disfrutar de él.

Esta vez ella se le quedó mirando largamente, impresionada. El tipo había madurado bien.

Cierto, había venido a la Sociedad de Almas no sólo para mejorar como shinigami sustituto, sino para poder estar también con esa otra parte que lo constituía. Más allá de lo que él mismo dijera, Ichigo era mucho más complejo que una persona _normal_.

-¿Entonces hasta aquí las clases teóricas?

-Digamos que sólo las tomaré cuando las necesite –contestó él con civilidad-. Y nunca con dibujos, por favor.

-Idiota –masculló ella, aventándole un bollo de papel por la cabeza.

Ichigo lo esquivó con facilidad y sonrió de lado. Podía ser despótica y malhumorada, pero incluso así de ofendida a veces la encontraba inesperadamente bonita… Y que un mal rayo lo parta por tener de pronto esa clase de pensamientos.

Al notar el fracaso, Rukia arrugó otra hoja de papel, rencorosa. Pero el chico realmente era astuto, porque de inmediato interpuso como escudo un grotesco boceto de Chappy y ella ya no tuvo el valor de atacarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer tú**

 **.**

Con el correr de los días también las clases prácticas disminuyeron de frecuencia. Ichigo aprendía realmente rápido pese a los exabruptos de una entrenadora agresiva, y con el tiempo ambos coincidieron en que ya habían ejercitado suficiente.

Sin embargo, en una de esas últimas jornadas irrumpió un Menos bastante problemático. Emergió en medio del Rukongai y durante un largo rato tuvieron que bastarse para socorrer a los espíritus indefensos mientras trataban de exterminar a la poderosa criatura.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron los refuerzos y acabaron con el intruso, pudieron echarse en un rincón solitario para descansar. O los Menos venían cada vez más reforzados o ellos empezaban a hacerse viejos.

-Vaya forma de entrenar –comentó él, reponiéndose gradualmente.

-Esta es la _mejor_ forma de entrenar –corrigió Rukia.

-Reconviniéndome hasta el final, ¿eh?

-¿Pretendías que te diera la razón?

-Por una vez, no estaría mal.

-En tus sueños, idiota.

-En mis sueños –repuso él con malicia- tienes un carácter amigable, dócil y gentil.

-Insolente –le espetó ella, ruborizándose a su pesar-. Haz el favor de tener sueños más realistas, o deja de soñar definitivamente.

-¿Te molesta?

-¡La próxima vez que sueñes conmigo te daré una tunda del demonio!

-Enana engreída –repuso él, divertido con su reacción-. Soñaré lo que quiera y con quien quiera, maldita sea, incluso si no te gusta.

Ella se sintió molesta y contrariada. ¿Cómo es que habían pasado de eliminar un Menos a hablar sobre sueños inconvenientes?

-Deberías hacer que te revisen el cerebro, cabeza hueca –farfulló, demasiado confusa con la inopinada situación-. Deberías hacer que tu amiga no se sienta tan incómoda y deberías ofrecer una disculpa por meterte con su carácter.

-Jamás me disculparé contigo por eso.

-¡Entonces deberías aprender a hacerlo!

Y profirió una indignada exclamación. Sin embargo, en alguna parte de su ser también se sintió aliviada. El enfado era una buena salvaguarda para defenderse de las emociones que la agitaban desde que Ichigo reconociera que soñaba con ella, un territorio que le resultaba familiar a la hora de intercambiar con él.

-Deberías pasar menos tiempo conmigo, estúpido –le lanzó luego-. Eres tú el que quiso quedarse y el que se aburría como un hongo, por lo que accediste a entrenar bajo mi mando. ¡Ahora sopórtalo como un hombre!

Haciendo un último esfuerzo para contenerse, Ichigo desvió la vista y suspiró con fastidio. Guardó silencio durante algunos instantes, cuestionándose la facilidad con la que terminaban platicando siempre en esos engorrosos términos.

-Al diablo –murmuró, y sin agregar nada más se levantó y se alejó. En su corazón, no obstante, experimentó la inquietud de haber hablado de más o de haberse expuesto innecesariamente.

Rukia, en cambio, permaneció allí sentada atravesada por una nueva agitación. Era precisamente eso lo que Ichigo debería hacer: marcharse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Sin embargo, desechó esos pensamientos. El enfado se le esfumada rápido. La inquietud generada por aquellos extraños sentimientos, no obstante, al parecer no desaparecería con la misma celeridad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que estoy volviendo al trabajo y lo más probable es que me vuelva a pasar. He aquí la continuación._

 _Saludos para **Aqua** , jejeje, los sueños de Ichigo corren por tu imaginación XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para omitir_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir**

 **.**

En el atardecer de un día apacible, Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron a beber té en una de las galerías exteriores de la casa. Habían estado entrenando, pero después de tanta absurda confrontación habían alcanzado por fin cierto acuerdo y simplemente se dedicaron a realizar ejercicios básicos. Incluso Rukia los hacía, demostrando así que había depuesto su despótica actitud y que hasta un shinigami de su nivel debía seguir practicando.

Por lo tanto, en el presente ya podían sentarse frente a una taza de té en perfecta armonía y observar los colores del crepúsculo sin vanos resentimientos. Debían recordar que por sobre todas las cosas eran amigos y que no podían tomarse la libertad de discutir por todo y molestarse sólo porque tenían ese vínculo.

-Delicioso –murmuró Rukia una vez que terminó su té.

-Reconfortante –comentó Ichigo, y también dejó a un lado la taza vacía.

-En fin… –suspiró ella.

-Hum… –profirió él.

Se aburrían. Ahora que habían allanado las dificultades del trato, se aburrían irremisiblemente. Menudos códigos habían establecido.

-Tal vez debería volver a mi casa –consideró Ichigo.

Rukia hizo una mueca.

-¿Sólo porque ya no peleamos como antes?

-Porque ya he entrenado lo suficiente –corrigió él, remarcando cada palabra. Por más que se hubiesen sosegado, había cosas que jamás podrían modificar… como la susceptibilidad ante cada sospechosa insinuación.

- _Nunca_ se entrena lo suficiente –observó ella.

-¿Entonces qué más puedo hacer?

-Deberías empezar por omitir ese conformismo, idiota.

-Creo que me conoces bastante para saber que no me conformo fácilmente, Rukia.

-Pero también sé que cuando sientes que ya no hay remedio, te entregas sin más.

Ichigo repasó mentalmente algunos pasajes de los últimos años y comprendió a qué se refería. No contestó. Además, recordó que, precisamente en esos momentos, gracias a la intervención de la joven había podido reponerse.

Al ver que se callaba, Rukia continuó:

-A estas alturas, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, deberías omitir de una vez por todas los sentimientos que te resignan, o que te colocan en una zona de supuesto confort –recomendó con serenidad-. Eres mucho más fuerte que eso, Ichigo, y lo sabes.

Él persistió en su silencio. A veces las reconvenciones de Rukia lo sacaban de quicio, pero la verdad era que sus envalentonados llamados de atención funcionaban mejor que cualquier otro recurso emocional. Siempre eran sus palabras las que lo rescataban, de tantas formas que ya nunca podría prescindir de ella.

Incluso aunque lo fastidien.

-Cállate, enana –le dijo en tono burlón. Aunque sonreía.

Rukia también sonrió y continuaron observando el atardecer. Quizá no fuese tan malo ese pacífico modo de tratarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir tú**

 **.**

Al igual que en el mundo humano lo hacía Urahara, en la Sociedad de Almas era el capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri quien los utilizaba para probar algunos de sus inventos. Aquella jornada, tanto Rukia como Ichigo terminaron carbonizados después de someterse a algunas pruebas y fueron liberados de la responsabilidad.

Hicieron el camino de regreso con el uniforme en lamentables condiciones. El gesto impasible, conteniéndose por dentro. El orgullo no les permitía quejarse, ya que ellos mismos se habían ofrecido. Además, nunca estaba de más transitar por nuevas experiencias… ¿Verdad?

Y sin embargo ahí estaban, irritados, quemados y malolientes.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron directo a las duchas. Rukia tuvo tanta mala suerte que la suya no funcionaba, y como no quiso movilizar a nadie para llenar la tina, decidió ir adonde Ichigo.

-¡Qué diablos haces aquí, enana entrometida! –se exaltó él, cubriéndose las partes nobles al ser sorprendido de modo tan indecoroso.

Rukia había abierto intempestivamente la puerta sin pedir permiso ni anunciarse, con cara de pocos amigos y de evidente malhumor.

-Sólo continúa con lo tuyo, idiota –farfulló con desdén mientras se dirigía al compartimento vecino, se desnudaba, abría el grifo y se duchaba.

A Ichigo le exasperó todavía más tal desenvoltura, como si no hubiera un hombre desnudo bañándose del otro lado. Y, para su infortunio, ¡como si ella misma no estuviera igual de desnuda haciendo lo mismo! ¿Qué tan liberales eran las mujeres en el mundo espiritual?

Él sólo podía verla de los hombros hacia arriba, las pantorrillas y los pies, pero lo descolocó por completo. Rukia era bella, armoniosa, tentadora… y un montón de cosas inconvenientes cuyas imágenes mentales en nada podían ayudar. ¿Cómo podía permanecer impertérrita en esa situación? La muy desgraciada…

-Deberías dejar de hacer estas cosas –bufó.

Ella se extrañó y lo miró con interrogación mientras se enjabonaba… alguna parte del cuerpo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Deberías omitir esos impulsos que sólo te llevan a satisfacer necesidades del momento sin consideración por los demás ni fijarte si los alteras.

Rukia lo miró con más extrañeza aún.

-Deberías omitir la creencia de que la familiaridad es lo único que nos une, y que en confianza todo vale entre tú y yo –continuó diciendo Ichigo, ceñudo-. Deberías considerar que tal vez existan otras variables en nuestra relación, maldita sea.

Al oír semejantes palabras, Rukia dejó de prestar atención a lo que hacía para mirarlo con creciente curiosidad. Ichigo parecía afectado. ¿Era porque había entrado así en el baño? ¿Podía ser tan sonso? ¿O era porque lo incomodaba?

Él cerró el grifo, se cubrió con una toalla y se fue sin añadir más. Rukia, en cambio, se quedó patitiesa. ¡Pero si ni uno ni otro habían podido ver nada! ¿O acaso la veía como mujer…? No, ni en sus más descabelladas elucubraciones se atrevía a suponerlo.

¿Entonces qué diablos había querido decir con eso de las "otras variables"?, se preguntó con el corazón latiéndole de forma acelerada. Últimamente, Ichigo le salía con cosas muy raras.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Henos aquí ya promediando el fic. De nuevo tengo que disculparme por la demora, y de nuevo tendré que advertirles que seguramente me vuelva a pasar. Supongo que dentro de algunas semanas estaré en condiciones de actualizar adecuadamente._

 _Saludos para **Andre** , muchas gracias por los reviews que me has dejado, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de la lectura aquí y en Que nos pase otra vez. Un drabble es un texto de entre cien y quinientas palabras, como estos que estoy publicando. Después están las viñetas, entre quinientas y mil palabras. Códigos de fanfiction, hace más de seis años que me muevo en estas páginas y todavía descubro rótulos nuevos y desconozco otros tantos. Gracias de nuevo por tus hermosas palabras, y por tu amabilidad para leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para recordar_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar**

 **.**

Después del confuso episodio en la ducha, Ichigo se dedicó a evadir su compañía. Rukia lo notó de inmediato, y entre contrariada e irritada se dedicó a seguirle el juego. Sólo que viviendo en la misma casa se hacía un poco difícil.

Al joven le había quedado muy en claro que ya no podía estar con Rukia de la misma manera que antes, y no precisamente por lo acontecido aquella vez. Eso sólo terminó por evidenciarlo, por colocarlo frente al problema real: los imprevistos sentimientos que experimentaba hacia ella.

Quería analizarlo detenidamente, entenderlo, incluso aceptarlo, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo y soledad. Y si había algo de lo que carecía en aquella casa, por más grande que fuese, era de tiempo y soledad.

-En lugar de dar vueltas como bola sin manija, podrías ir a pelear un poco con los del onceavo escuadrón –le propuso ella un día, cansada de la situación-. Y si te hospedas en sus recintos, ya no tendrás el problema de verme.

A él le crispó su falta de delicadeza.

-Siempre tan considerada –ironizó.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué desaparezca? Lo siento, idiota, pero me quedan muchos siglos de vida aún.

Rumiando aquel planteo, Ichigo sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de mudarse y pasar el resto de su estadía entre los hombres de Kenpachi. Sin embargo, de sólo imaginarlo, vaciló. Le resultaba imposible decidir en qué lugar lo pasaría peor.

Al percibir la calidad de sus dudas, Rukia volvió a irritarse. Sin embargo, también experimentaba emociones demasiado inconvenientes por el joven y demasiado intensas para desentenderse de la necesidad de distanciarse y, tal vez, rearmarse emocionalmente.

-No creo que sea una gran idea –farfulló Ichigo a su pesar.

-Entonces quédate –lo provocó ella.

-Tampoco es una buena idea.

-Imbécil.

-Enana desconsiderada.

-Deberías recordar las razones por las cuales has decidido pasar un tiempo aquí –dijo ella para cortar por lo sano una nueva discusión que no los conduciría a ninguna parte-. Deberías recordar cuáles fueron los motivos que te impulsaron a venir, a querer aprender, a interesarte en el mundo espiritual del que también procedes.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que el lugar donde permanezcas no tiene importancia y las personas con las que te hospedes constituyen apenas un detalle en comparación con eso, cabeza de zanahoria inmadura.

Desde luego que él entendía, pero de todas maneras se le hacía difícil decidir. Rukia trataba de ayudarlo, o eso parecía, pero siendo precisamente _ella_ la causa por la cual estaba replanteándose continuar con los Kuchiki le parecía una retorcida jugarreta del destino.

Ni qué hablar, tendría que decidirse cuanto antes y sólo existía una forma de poner la debida distancia con la shinigami.

-Me mudaré –determinó.

Por un instante, Rukia contuvo la respiración mientras acusaba el impacto. Vaya sujeto… Pero más que de él, se sorprendió decepcionada de sí misma, porque era la primera vez que se sentía desgraciada por salirse con la suya.

-Pues te deseo suerte –masculló.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar tú**

 **.**

Algunos días después, fortuitos azares del acontecer, que nunca detiene su andar, los volvieron a cruzar en uno de los laberínticos pasajes del Seireitei. En cuanto divisaron la proximidad del otro por un momento vacilaron sobre sus pies, pero después se decidieron a continuar.

A fin de cuentas, no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Ichigo –saludó Rukia con su desenvoltura habitual.

-¿Has estado bien? –replicó él con naturalidad.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú?

-Estupendamente.

-¿Y esos raspones en la frente?

-Un accidente.

-¿Y las magulladuras que asoman en tus brazos?

-Mala circulación.

-¿Y esos desgarrones en tus prendas?

-Cosas sin importancia.

-Me imagino –murmuró Rukia, elucubrando la magnitud de las batallas que había sostenido. Se alegraba de verlo y sintió algo de piedad por su destino de guerrero señalado.

Ichigo, por su parte, no quería darle el gusto de deleitarse con sus desasosiegos en el onceavo escuadrón, aunque sabía que sería inútil. De todas maneras no le importó demasiado. Por fin podía verla y sólo con eso se sintió gratamente recompensado.

Menuda forma de superar unos sentimientos que, en ese momento, palpitaron en su esplendor.

-Podrías volver a casa… si quieres –sugirió Rukia de pronto, desviando la mirada.

A él le extrañó esa inusitada muestra de consideración. Sin embargo, no se dejó doblegar.

-No lo creo, Rukia.

-¿Qué crees que podría pasar? –lo encaró ella ahora, irritada con esa testaruda forma de ser-. Lo más lógico sería que te quedes con nosotros antes de que Kenpachi te desplume como a un ganso.

-¿De veras? –dijo él, acercándosele más-. ¿De veras, Rukia?

Ella sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a esa situación? Antes siquiera de que pudieran discutirlo, ya se lo estaban gritando con los ojos. Evidentemente, el plan de la distancia no estaba funcionando bien.

-Haz lo que quieras –musitó, desviando la vista otra vez.

De todos modos él se le quedó mirando durante un lapso de tiempo que le pareció interminable.

-Al diablo –masculló finalmente, y la besó de súbito.

Rukia chilló, sorprendida con la guardia baja y alarmada con la posibilidad de que alguien los viera, pero a él le importó un bledo. Se apartó cuando quiso, la desafió con los ojos cuanto quiso y le sonrió como quiso.

-¡Siempre haces lo que quieres, idiota! –protestó, ruborizada hasta las raíces.

-Pues recuerda que fue exactamente eso lo que me sugeriste –repuso él, más seguro que antes-. Recuerda que fuiste tú la que apoyó la iniciativa de marcharme, la que finge que nada ocurre entre nosotros y la que irrumpe en mi vida para ponerla de cabeza.

-¡Ichigo!

-Recuerda también que dependemos mucho el uno del otro, en tantos aspectos que ya perdí la cuenta, enana –agregó, retrocediendo para retomar su camino-. Siempre deberías tener presente la naturaleza del vínculo que hemos forjado, incluso a pesar de nosotros mismos.

Y se marchó sin más. Por una vez en la vida, ella no supo retrucar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Heme aquí consiguiendo actualizar por fin. Comenzamos a recorrer la segunda mitad del fic, por lo tanto ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia._

 _Saludos para **Andre** , el gran reto para el fanficker reside precisamente allí, en crear un romance o en vincular a los personajes de la forma en que nunca se nos dará en la historia original, y que quede lindo igual. Si al menos no resulta chocante, ya es un logro. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando la historia, espero que los personajes sigan mostrándose como te gusta :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para olvidar_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar**

 **.**

Ni siquiera él pudo explicarse qué impulso lo instó a besarla, a besar a la shinigami más testaruda y temperamental que hubiese conocido. Rukia se le había metido adentro de una forma tan sutil e irreversible que se preguntó en qué momento había podido sucederle, en qué condenado lapso de su acontecer se le había colado a través de las venas.

Un fenómeno así no podía pasar desapercibido, a menos que él mismo, inconcientemente, lo hubiese soslayado. Hacía tanto que se conocían y habían atravesado por tantas circunstancias que bien valía una explicación tan simple e incierta, porque cualquier otra lo pondría más en ridículo de lo que ya se sentía.

¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado sin darse cuenta?

Recorría por centésima vez uno de los enrevesados pasajes del Seireitei cuando se tropezó con ella, que venía tan distraída como él. Claro, esa era la única explicación posible: con Rukia era toparse una y otra vez, nunca descubrirla. El destino los había señalado.

-Fíjate por dónde andas, tonto –lo amonestó ella.

Él le sostuvo la ceñuda mirada, adusto. Rukia lo notó retraído, contrariado, y adivinó que habría estado pasando por la misma clase de turbaciones que ella, y analizando y analizando… Pero de qué diablos les valdría ahora tratar de entender un proceso que seguramente llevaba incubándose mucho más tiempo del que podrían precisar.

Habían cruzado la línea, lo habían hecho, sin importar cuándo y de qué manera. Se sintió inútil, carente de recursos para afrontar la situación. Pero uno de los dos tenía que recuperar las riendas de la realidad.

-Ya olvídalo –pidió.

Ichigo la miró sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, idiota –contestó ella, encarándolo con decisión-. Olvídalo, Ichigo, olvida lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, y olvida también las cosas que te han llevado hasta allí. Tenemos una amistad que cuidar y un orgullo que proteger.

Por alguna razón, a Ichigo le disgustó que lo resolviera de ese modo.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado.

-¡Pues es lo único que se me ocurre, cabeza hueca!

-¡Piensa en algo mejor, entonces!

-¡Piénsalo tú si eres tan listo!

Frente a frente, se taladraron con la mirada mientras recuperaban seguridad en ese territorio que les era tan conocido: el de la lisa y llana confrontación.

Ella insistió:

-Dime que lo olvidarás, que dejarás atrás todo el absurdo en el que hemos caído. Y olvida de paso los motivos que te hayan llevado a sentir… lo que sea que hayas sentido para hacer aquello.

Le decía absurdo a él seguramente porque no escuchaba la sarta de tonterías que decía, pensó Ichigo con amargura. Como si fuera tan fácil, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo olvidarse de un sentimiento que en ese preciso instante continuaba aguijoneándolo e impulsándolo hacia ella.

En verdad le gustaba demasiado, porque tomó una súbita determinación.

-Ni de coña –le lanzó, dejándola alelada-. Si piensas que puedes hacer semejante cosa después de _aquello_ –añadió con sarcasmo-, entonces hazlo tú.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar tú**

 **.**

Desde luego, Rukia se le quedó mirando durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Pero cómo manejar una situación como ésa? El tipo se le había sublevado.

¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿No pensaba en las consecuencias? ¿No le tenía ni un poco de miedo a la reacción de Byakuya, por ejemplo?

-Has perdido el juicio –farfulló cuando por fin encontró su voz.

Ichigo se sonrió de lado, sardónico.

-Pues para fijarme en una chica de tu carácter, vaya novedad con la que sales.

Ella no supo si ofenderse o emocionarse por escuchar por primera vez las palabras que habían silenciado. Finalmente, optó por lo primero.

-Y para haberme fijado en un cabeza de zanahoria podrida como tú, evidentemente tu estupidez resultó contagiosa.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que también había incurrido en una accidental declaración, Ichigo ya la miraba con regodeo, con gesto triunfal. El muy desgraciado…

-Es bueno saber que no soy el único insensato por aquí –comentó él, solazándose interiormente. Se sentía demasiado bien que lo admitiera, que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, que los estuviesen atravesando la misma clase de tribulaciones.

Ella levantó un amenazador puño en alto.

-Atrévete a hacerme hablar más de la cuenta de nuevo, estúpido, ¡y verás lo que te pasa!

Antes de que pudiera recurrir a su katana para ratificar su advertencia, Ichigo la sujetó de los hombros para poder mirarla mejor a la cara. Sí, ya se había decidido, ya no se lo cuestionaría ni le buscaría explicación. La oportunidad latía allí, agazapada, y sólo ellos podrían lograr que aflorase para su propia felicidad.

-Eres tú la que debería olvidar las cosas que crees que nos limitan, enana –le dijo con afecto, con una ternura inusitada para alguien de su carácter. Rukia lo escuchó impresionada-. Deberías olvidar las diferencias, las distancias, las asimetrías que supuestamente nos colocan en los lados opuestos de la realidad.

-Ichigo… –intentó ella, resistiéndose tal vez, o tal vez tratando de entenderlo.

-Deberías olvidarte de que sí, somos distintos y provenimos de mundos disociados –prosiguió él-. ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso crees que una persona es igual a otra, que un ser humano es igual a otro? El mundo es demasiado grande, Rukia. Y en todo caso, perteneceremos al sitio donde podamos estar juntos.

La shinigami, afectada por esa franqueza, guardó silencio durante algunos instantes. Sí que sabía qué decir cuando la situación lo requería, el muy ladino.

Después se deshizo de su contacto y levantó la vista, enfrentándolo con seriedad.

-Ese es el problema, tonto –musitó, un tanto desanimada-. ¿Existirá? ¿Habrá algún mundo al que tú y yo podamos pertenecer juntos? –Luego meneó la cabeza en ademán de negación-. Piénsalo y dime si hay algo que corra a nuestro favor. Si he de serte franca, yo aún no lo veo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Por fin me digno a actualizar, sepan disculpar la demora. Y con este ya van como mil pedidos de disculpas u_uU Con los años uno se hace viejo y leeeeeento._

 _Saludos para **Andre** , me alegra que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Coincido en todo lo que decís, Ichigo no es muy demostrativo y su forma de ser puede confundir, así como la soberbia de Rukia, pero a larga se descubriría que son generosos y que tienen el corazón en el lugar correcto. Una pena las decisiones de su creador, pero también debemos estarle agradecidos por dejarnos esta hermosa pareja para seguir ilusionándonos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para ofrecer_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer**

 **.**

Ichigo lo intentó, sin consultar ni despedirse de nadie regresó al mundo humano sólo para tenderse a solas en su cama con la cara hundida en la almohada. Permaneció allí cuanto pudo, se debatió cuanto pudo, pero al final desistió de la estupidez echando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos y volvió al mundo espiritual antes de que se extrañaran de su ausencia.

Vaya fuerza de voluntad que había desarrollado.

Desde luego, Rukia fue la única que se percató de ese viaje relámpago, y fue incapaz de decidir si así sería mejor o si en realidad prefería que se quedase. Al admitir la calidad de sus sentimientos actuales se habían colocado en un lugar demasiado delicado, y por su condición espiritual ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Mejor que el propio Ichigo.

-¿Y qué tal todo en tu casa? –indagó mientras le servía un té para darle una sutil bienvenida.

Así supo el joven que ella se había percatado de su tentativa de distanciamiento.

-Normal –se limitó a decir, aunque ni siquiera llegó a cruzarse con sus hermanas.

-¿Karakura?

-Normal.

-¿Urahara?

-Normal –bufó él, cansado del cuestionario-. Ya basta, enana.

-Esa es mi línea, idiota. ¿No conoces otra palabra para responder?

-Lo siento, pero la situación no está para perderse en coloridas descripciones.

-Ni para mostrarse sardónico, estúpido.

Él bebió el té de un trago y depositó la taza con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

-Me gustaría ofrecerte algo mejor, pero no puedo –reconoció luego.

Rukia entendió bien a qué se refería. Ninguno de los dos conseguía retornar a sus cabales. Lo que sentían había echado raíces más profundas de lo que se atreverían a admitir, pues admitirlo les traería más problemas aún.

-Entonces deberías ofrecer al menos una explicación cuando te vas, unas pocas palabras que me brinden la certeza de que todavía estás entero –murmuró con la vista fija en su infusión-. Deberías ofrecerme el tiempo suficiente para lidiar con esto, o compartir el tuyo o con el mío, o la amistad que sé que todavía nos une.

Él la miró con atención. No era frecuente que ella demostrase aquella flaqueza y su sinceridad no hizo más que acrecentar su amor y su incapacidad para hallar la solución satisfactoria.

-Rukia…

-Me gustaría que me ofrecieras al menos la esperanza de que encontraremos un modo de sobrellevar esto, sea para resignarnos, para atesorarlo o para deshacerlo si fuera preciso.

Él extendió su mano por encima de la mesa para tocar la suya, como intentando detener esa inesperada tristeza.

-Lo siento, enana –musitó. Ella todavía no quiso mirarlo y él comprendió-. Te quiero demasiado como para resignarme o deshacerlo. Ahora ni siquiera puedo estar alejado de ti por unas horas sin empezar a inquietarme por tu ausencia, así que tendrás que disculparme si prefiero aceptarlo y luchar. Me conoces bien y sabes que es lo único que sé hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIV**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer tú**

 **.**

Si hubiese tenido el valor, hubiera recurrido a Byakuya en busca de consejo. Pero no sólo carecía de ese valor, sino que conocía los sentimientos de su hermano y apreciaba demasiado el que le hubiese dado su apellido para arriesgarse a que se lo quite confesándole su amor por un humano.

Sin esperar juicio alguno, esta vez Byakuya la sacrificaría…

Rukia se pasó la mano por la yugular, todavía íntegra, cuando se topó con Ichigo, que le salió al paso en pleno Rukongai.

-Ya lo he decidido, se lo contaré a tu hermano –dijo él sin preámbulos.

La shinigami casi colapsó.

-¿Acaso estás demente?

-Me he enfrentado a él en peores circunstancias, enana, y si no recuerdo mal en aquel entonces también estabas involucrada.

-Deja a mi hermano en paz y mejor piensa en cómo lidiar con esto –lo reconvino ella.

Ichigo la miró con ironía.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo… ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que nos recluyamos en un monasterio?

-Evitarlo lo más posible, idiota, hasta que algo se nos ocurra.

Ahora Ichigo la miró con suspicacia. A veces Rukia se comportaba como la joven que aparentaba en lugar de la shinigami que era.

-¿Sólo eso puedes ofrecerme?

-¿Y qué más quieres? ¿El cheque en blanco de mi aceptación?

El joven bufó. Así como en el pasado ella había sido su bastión, al parecer en el presente él tendría que llevar los controles de esa relación. Y por el cielo que lo haría, le guste a quien le guste. Estaba cansado de fingir que nada sucedía y agotado de que le recuerden las limitaciones que supuestamente los constreñían.

-Deberías ofrecerme algo de confianza, sino en ti, al menos en mi determinación –le dijo con voz firme y mirada severa. A Rukia se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que veía esa convicción, tan conmocionante pero, a la vez, tan temeraria-. Deberías ofrecerme tu predisposición, tu aplomo, la certeza de que al fin has conseguido superar esos malditos escrúpulos que te traban.

-Ichigo…

-Se supone que tú eres la experta de este lado del mundo, enana, y del otro la que me motiva cuando me siento frustrado –continuó él sin darle tiempo a intervenir-. O se han invertido los roles, o eres un fraude. Así que ofrécemelo, ofréceme aunque sea tu fe y tu fuerza, dime que estarás a mi lado porque por encima de las cosas que nos ciñen, nuestros lazos se han tendido con la resistencia del acero.

Rukia lo miró boqueando como pez fuera del agua. ¿Desde cuándo daba Ichigo esos discursos? ¿El amor podía forjar esa clase de seguridad? Evidentemente, su estadía en el mundo humano la había iluminado poco y nada al respecto. Tendría que haber leído más shoujo.

-Idiota –fue todo lo que pudo decir, aturdida y desconcertada.

Él suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que se jugarían el cuello, pero ahora que contaba con la certeza de sus sentimientos y una nueva meta por delante, sería muy difícil que desistiera.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n..n_

 _Bueno, ingresamos en el último tramo del fic. Les agradezco desde ahora por la paciencia con un ritmo de actualización que no ha sido el de siempre, y por tomarse un tiempo para seguir la historia._

 _Como de costumbre, agradezco también al anónimo de **Dexter31** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para conservar_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar**

 **.**

Desde luego, se tomarían todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en la mejor forma de plantear la nueva relación que los unía. Podían estar decididos, pero eso no significaba que fuesen también unos imprudentes. Bastante habían desacatado ya al enamorarse el uno del otro.

Tampoco se preocuparon en buscar primero algún aliado. No les pareció honorable involucrar a un amigo o poner a algún oficial del Seireitei en una conflictiva posición. Se las arreglarían por sí mismos pasara lo que pasase, tanto si contaban con algún apoyo como si los condenaban para toda la eternidad. Pero definitivamente se tomarían su tiempo.

-Hace mucho que no se respira un aire así de agradable –comentó Ichigo con somnolencia.

-Es verdad –convino Rukia.

-¿Deberíamos dar un paseo?

-Después –pidió ella, y bebió de su té.

Como de costumbre, se habían sentado en uno de los corredores exteriores de la casa para observar el atardecer. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esa hora de contemplación lograba aplacar del todo las inquietudes que cobijaban.

Si bien Ichigo continuaba siendo el más decidido a afrontar la situación, Rukia había conseguido atemperar su temeridad con algo de sensatez. De nada les valdría mostrarse juntos como si nada o proclamarlo a voz en cuello como si tal cosa, pues cualquiera de ambos gestos sería interpretado como un desafío más que como una revelación. Y se verían en serios problemas.

Aun así, él continuaba animándola a intentarlo.

-Tu hermano se dará cuenta más tarde o más temprano, si es que todavía no lo hizo –señaló.

-Eso no nos autoriza a obrar por impulso.

-Tampoco nos coloca en una buena posición el secretismo.

-Pero al menos nos da tiempo para planearlo mejor –insistió Rukia, paciente pero firme.

-Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, enana.

Ella compuso una mueca de advertencia, aunque Ichigo no se amedrentó. Sin embargo, al rato Rukia sonrió. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho ese afán por defender lo que tenían.

-Eres un tonto, pero consérvalo, conserva siempre ese modo de perseverar –dijo, con una dulzura que Ichigo pocas veces le había conocido.

Antes de que fueran concientes, sus manos ya se habían entrelazado. Sentados hombro con hombro, la proximidad no los había ayudado tanto como los sentimientos que los embargaban.

-Deberías conservar esa mirada clara y determinada, pues allí también está mi fuerza –prosiguió ella-. Deberías conservar las cosas que te movilizan a seguir peleando, las cosas que te motivan a mantenerte en la senda que te has trazado.

Ichigo le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Entonces debo conservarte a ti –replicó.

Aunque sabían que la historia que venían escribiendo jamás sería la perfecta, la presencia del otro les allanaba los temores y la incertidumbre. Mientras pudieran seguir confrontando por cualquier tontería o mientras pudieran seguir compartiendo un breve lapso de serenidad, ningún porvenir empañaría sus emociones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar tú**

 **.**

Tuvieron momentos de paz y tuvieron momentos de nervios, pues el rumor de que andaban en una relación _peculiarmente_ amistosa no tardó en propagarse. Aunque se hubiesen esforzado en mantenerlo en secreto, sus amigos los conocían bastante bien y ciertas miradas, palabras o gestos no consiguieron pasar desapercibidos.

Por fortuna, el Comandante y los capitanes tenían asuntos mucho más urgentes de los cuales ocuparse como para estar al pendiente de los chismes. Sin embargo, las risitas cómplices, los pulgares arriba al pasar y los guiños de ojo cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien se ocuparon de manifestar a las claras que todo el mundo ya se había enterado.

Y se sintieron un poco patéticos.

-De todas formas, lo peor será enfrentar a Ni-sama –consideró Rukia una tarde, mientras paseaban por el Rukongai. Ese era el único lugar donde todavía la gente parecía ajena a su relación, donde podían relajarse y pensar mejor.

-No me preocupa mucho tu hermano, Rukia, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pues deberías.

-Me he enfrentado a él en peores circunstancias.

-Eso no te da derecho a despreocuparte, idiota, o a subestimarlo.

-Ya verás que será el primero en felicitarnos –dijo él con absoluta desfachatez.

Rukia lo miró con el ceño contraído en una mueca de estupor. El tipo había empezado a cavar su propia tumba con esas palabras y todavía no podía darse cuenta.

-Me aseguraré de llevarte flores en cada fecha conmemorativa –murmuró con sorna.

Él entendió perfectamente y chasqueó la lengua con desdén. Por encima de Byakuya, había otros poderes y circunstancias que podían jugarles en contra y ambos lo sabían, pero por alguna razón para ella seguía siendo más importante contar con la aprobación de su hermano. Sonrió de lado meneando la cabeza con resignación.

-Vaya… Aun así, espero que siempre seas así –comentó.

Ahora Rukia lo miró con interrogación.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ichigo se enfocó en el cielo lozano mientras seguían avanzando.

-Deberías conservar siempre ese hábito de preocuparte, de interesarte, de replantearte las cosas que consideras cuestionables –dijo, y luego se volvió hacia ella-. Deberías conservar las cosas por las que siempre serás tú, la Rukia responsable que a veces parece caminar con el peso del mundo sobre su espalda.

Ella se detuvo, sobrecogida con sus palabras. Él la tomó por los hombros.

-Sólo recuerda una cosa: preocúpate conmigo. Conserva esa carga si quieres, porque te hace única y en definitiva así te reconozco, pero tampoco subestimes tú mi capacidad para ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.

Luego se inclinó y la besó. En el medio de la calle, entre los que trajinaban y volteaban para observarlos ahora con mayor atención. El shinigami sustituto y la joven Rukia, quien había crecido y florecido en esas mismas calles… Vaya conmoción que generarían entre las autoridades.

Pero qué más daba. El amor, al parecer, podía trascender cualquier clase de frontera, incluso la que los dioses se empeñaban en trazar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Nota: suelo actualizar de una vez los cinco fics que componen este proyecto, pero después de actualizar el segundo se cortó la línea y, por ende, internet. Recién hoy se solucionó el problema. Pido disculpas por la involuntaria y muy desesperante demora, casi termino en el psicólogo._

 _Penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que disfruten de los últimos cuatro drabbles del proyecto. Les agradezco a todos por su compañía y apoyo._

 _Saludos para **Andre** , también lamento que te falte tiempo para leer, pero bueno, el estudio tiene sus momentos y ya encontrarás un huequito. Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de la historia, muchas gracias y suerte con la uni n.n **Aqua** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _En estas dos últimas entregas cambiará el enfoque del motivo: "Cosas" por "Razones". Me pareció que tratándose del desenlace había que hacer algún cambio, aunque sea mínimo._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para avanzar_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar**

 **.**

Tal y como habían supuesto, enfrentarse al comandante y al Gotei 13 en pleno les llevó extensas y arduas jornadas de discusiones, reprimendas, llamados a la sensatez, intentos de disuasión, apelación a toda clase de normas y tradiciones… para terminar en una grisácea aceptación. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia ya no supieron qué interpretar de todo ello.

Los capitanes eran tan problemáticos… Por un lado invocaban reglas como si de ellas dependiera el curso del universo –cosa que en cierto punto era cierta-, pero por otro cedían inesperadamente ante la más mínima insistencia. Menuda ironía. Se hacían viejos, esa era la única explicación que Rukia podía darse, y esa también era toda una ironía.

O eso, o los querían demasiado para seguir negando lo evidente.

-Me inclino a creer en el afecto que nos guardan –opinó Ichigo cuando lo conversaron.

-Te _gusta_ creer en ello –corrigió Rukia, burlona.

Recorrían juntos el jardín de la casa disfrutando de una tibia jornada otoñal.

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Pero evidencia tu ingenuidad de zanahoria inmadura.

-Pues al diablo con eso, enana engreída.

Aunque riñesen se sentían de buen humor, o más bien liberados. Ahora que su relación se había oficializado ya no cobijaban escrúpulos ni ansiedades en el corazón, que se sentía más liviano que en los días anteriores. Habían pasado ya la prueba más difícil, incluso la indescifrable mirada de Byakuya, por lo que ahora se permitían respirar con tranquilidad.

En todo caso, de allí en más sólo se debían a sí mismos.

-Sólo queda contárselo a tu padre y a tus hermanas –estimó Rukia.

-Contárselo es lo que menos me preocupa.

-¿Y qué te preocupa entonces?

-Las payasadas de mi padre –masculló Ichigo, a quien se le erizó la piel con sólo imaginarlo.

Rukia rió con ganas y se le quedó mirando un largo rato, detenidos ante el estanque favorito de su hermano mayor. Ichigo la miró a su vez, extrañado con su retraimiento.

-¿Qué está pergeñando tu testaruda cabeza ahora? –indagó.

La shinigami pareció volver de un lugar remoto.

-Pienso en las razones por las que deberías seguir adelante –contestó, e Ichigo la miró con mayor interés aún-. Tu afán protector, tu tenacidad, tu confianza, el esfuerzo que haces ante cada nuevo desafío, ante cada planteo de la vida… Razones por las que has avanzado y razones por las que aún seguirás caminando.

Ichigo la tomó por los hombros.

-Te olvidas de ti.

-Eso fue cursi.

-Pero es una razón tan válida como las demás, enana del demonio.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces nunca retrocedas, Ichigo. Ni por mí ni por nadie –repuso con convicción-. Las razones que te han motivado hasta ahora son las únicas que te permitirán seguir avanzando, que nada ni nadie te aparte de esa senda. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

El joven, emocionado, sólo fue capaz de corresponderle la sonrisa. Se sentía agradecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar tú**

 **.**

Cuando se sentaron a tomar el té, suspiraron con gran alivio. Los latosos de sus amigos no hacían más que burlarse de ellos cada vez que los veían juntos, avergonzándolos de todas las formas posibles, y ahora lamentaban no haber podido mantener el secreto de su relación por un tiempo indefinido. Vaya compañeros de combate que se habían agenciado.

Bebieron la reconfortante infusión en silencio, hasta que a Rukia se le ocurrió una idea.

-Así como hemos pasado tiempo juntos en este mundo, ya va siendo hora de que hagamos otro tanto en el mundo humano.

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante la sugerencia. Si bien sabía que debía ocurrir así, también temía el nefasto momento en que tuviera que enfrentar las carantoñas de su padre al contarle sobre su relación con Rukia. Y sudó frío.

-Mejor posterguémoslo un poco más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por tu padre? Si pudimos con mi hermano, también podremos con Isshin.

-A veces eres tan ingenua, enana.

Rukia se encrespó por el término utilizado.

-Ingenua un cuerno –masculló-. Si tienes tantos melindres, lo mejor será tomar al toro por las astas. ¡Afróntalo como un hombre, Ichigo!

Él rumió una serie de palabras ininteligibles, pues prefería cortar la discusión. Ella solía ganarle en las batallas verbales y no quiso arriesgarse.

Transcurrió otro lapso de silencio, pero la tensión se cortaba con tijera. Rukia gruñó, insatisfecha con eso.

-Demonios, Ichigo, ¡decídete de una vez!

Él hubiera querido que ese momento no llegase nunca. Enfrentarse a los poderosos capitanes del excelentísimo Gotei 13 vaya y pase, pero al idiota de su padre… Rukia no sabía lo que les esperaba.

Hizo acopio de autocontrol y suspiró con resignación. No había más remedio, y ella tenía razón. Observó sus ceñudos rasgos, esperando una respuesta suya, y de pronto comprendió de dónde le venía esa fuerza y esa determinación a prueba de estupideces ajenas.

-Tú también tienes buenas razones para avanzar –comentó. Rukia lo miró sin entender-. Sabes ser perseverante, independiente, decidida… Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, de tantas formas posibles que me resultaría imposible enumerarlas. Y esas son también las razones por las que deberías seguir avanzando.

La shinigami se sintió conmovida. No supo qué responder a eso e Ichigo prosiguió, pensando en ella y en el largo camino recorrido.

-Te preocupas por el otro, por eso te esfuerzas –dijo-, y consigues ser mejor sólo con luchar. Esas son las razones que te han traído hasta aquí, hasta _mí_ , y las razones por las cuales debes seguir adelante. Creo que por eso me he enamorado de ti.

De nuevo Rukia intentó corresponder de algún modo a esas palabras, pero sólo fue capaz de proferir el vocablo que le salía de manera natural cuando estaba con él:

-Idiota…

Decidieron que irían al mundo humano al día siguiente. Sean cuales sean las razones, el camino que habían elegido transitar continuaba abriéndose y ellos estaban dispuestos a recorrerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Llegando al final de este proyecto, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que han seguido la historia y la han apoyado con sus hermosos comentarios. Mil gracias :)_

 _Espero que disfruten de esta última entrega. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para quedarse_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte**

 **.**

En el mundo humano, desde luego, la familia Kurosaki recibió la buena nueva con toda la algarabía de la que fueron capaces. Isshin felicitó a su "estúpido hijo" con una llave paralizadora y sus hermanas celebraron lanzando fuegos artificiales. Ichigo se sintió hastiado.

Rukia, en cambio, rió ante cada ocurrencia. Allí todo era tan espontáneo, tan cálido y divertido… Nunca se cansaba de esa familia ni de ese lugar. La Sociedad de Almas era su hogar, pero ahí había aprendido a conocer a las personas y a quererlas tal cual son. Era un dios de la muerte, pero ahí se sentía parte de algo mucho más valioso y trascendental.

Pasadas las primeras veinticuatro horas de absurdas, humillantes y desatinadas efusiones, Ichigo se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama con el serio propósito de dormir otras tantas. La joven, no obstante, se encargó de arruinarle el plan.

-Todavía tenemos que ir con Sado y Orihime.

-Al cuerno.

-Son tus amigos, idiota.

-También son los tuyos, así que encárgate tú. Yo voy a dormir y a olvidar la familia que tengo.

-Cerebro de fresa enmohecida.

-Enana molesta.

Rukia no se dejó doblegar y procedió a sujetarlo por los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza.

-¡Levántate de una vez!

-¡Al diablo!

-¡Dormirás cuando todos estén enterados, imbécil! ¡Si no te levantas te congelaré el trasero!

-¡Inténtalo!

Fue lanzar la provocación y al instante algo helado se le coló por los huesos desde la zona antes mencionada. Ichigo se estremeció. Rukia lo haría, ¡la muy condenada lo haría!

Saltó de la cama y la encaró crispado. Ella, en su forma shinigami, se le enfrentó sin más con la katana desenvainada –y sólo Dios sabía cómo había hecho tan rápido. Al tipo no le quedó más remedio que sosegarse. Su novia era demasiado fuerte y determinada.

-No creas que aceparé por esto, ¿me oyes? –dijo, disimulando el orgullo herido-. Lo hago porque te respeto.

-Ahá –aceptó ella con sorna, volviendo al modo humano.

-Y porque me gusta que estés aquí –agregó Ichigo, astuto-. Me gusta que te quedes conmigo. Podría darte cientos de razones para retenerte, pero sólo debes saber una: me sentiría incompleto sin ti, enana del demonio.

Ella no se dejó conmover.

-Y además, porque seguirías comportándote como un idiota.

Ichigo, deponiendo todo el enojo, la abrazó de súbito.

-Le agradezco a todos los dioses de la muerte por seguir discutiendo contigo de esta manera –murmuró-. Aunque sólo te quedes por esa razón, siempre estaré agradecido.

Ahora Rukia sintió el corazón acelerado. El muy desgraciado sabía cómo terminar las discusiones. Aunque ella llevara siempre la delantera, Ichigo sabía bien de qué manera alcanzarla y hacerla frenar. Nadie más tenía ese poder.

-Tonto –musitó contra su pecho.

Él la envolvió aún más entre sus brazos.

-Sí, enana maldita… También por eso necesito que te quedes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte tú**

 **.**

Pasó el tiempo y la normalidad volvió a desempeñar su acostumbrada función. Cuando quisieron acordarse, ya estaban destajando hollows otra vez. En el mundo humano, la cotidianidad tendía a ser la regla.

Rukia lo comprendió y se adaptó con facilidad a ese nuevo estado de cosas. En el pasado venía a buscar a Ichigo o a pasar una temporada siguiendo órdenes, pero en el presente se trataba de forjar una relación duradera. Aunque nadie más les haya hecho algún tipo de reclamo, tampoco sentía que contaban con la aprobación lisa y llana. Byakuya, en particular, seguía inquietándole.

-No reaccionó como debía –le comentó un día a Ichigo, entre jadeo y jadeo, mientras perseguían por los techos a un inoportuno visitante de Hueco Mundo-. Hubiera querido que me regañara, que me lo echara en cara, pero sólo se limitó a mirarme de ese modo indescifrable…

-Así es tu hermano –repuso Ichigo entre salto y salto.

-No me quedaré tranquila hasta verlo enojado.

-Eso parece.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que has sacado el tema por décimo-cuarta vez en lo que va de la semana.

Rukia maldijo por lo bajo. Por fin alcanzaron al hollow y, entre ambos, lograron reducirlo hasta que la criatura se evaporó. Resollando, se detuvieron para recuperar el aire.

-Si tanto te preocupa –dijo Ichigo después-, regresemos a la Sociedad de Almas. Te acompañaré a ver a Byakuya.

Ella lo miró con interés. Parecía hablar en serio. Ichigo sabía leer muy bien dentro de ella y ofrecía las soluciones cuando entendía que era el momento. Eso la seguía desconcertando, y la emocionaba y admiraba por igual.

Como toda respuesta se acercó, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. El joven, que discernía por dónde venía el asunto, se dejó sin cuestionar y le correspondió con calidez.

-Quédate siempre aquí, zanahoria inmadura –le dijo luego, todavía abrazada a él-. Eres un idiota, pero las razones por las que deberías quedarte son tantas que ya no puedo deshacerme de ti.

Él sonrió de lado, resignado a su peculiar modo de expresarse. Así era ella y así la quería.

-Entonces dime una que me crea.

-Hum… Porque tienes el extraño don de estar siempre cuando te necesito. Tengo que buscarte para patear los traseros de una docena de Arrancars y de otra docena de Menos, y ahí estás tú, con tu voluntad a prueba de balas.

-Y a prueba de katanas de hielo –reclamó él en tono de broma-. No te preocupes, enana, si eres tú la que me busca, procuraré estar visible.

-Más te vale, idiota. ¡Y deja de llamarme enana!

-¿Cómo debería llamarte, entonces? ¿Cariño mío?

-Puaj –profirió ella.

-Por eso digo, maldita sea.

Un amenazador alarido resonó a lo lejos. Se besaron fugazmente, como pidiendo permiso para separarse, y se lanzaron una vez más hacia la singular noche de la ciudad de Karakura. Alguna clase de inopinado destino los había unido y tendrían que continuar trabajando para que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

 **FIN**


End file.
